Mirror Mirror On The Wall
by Zaztei
Summary: Watari has completed his newest and possibly strangest experiment yet. Not quite knowing what it is, Tsuzuki agrees to test it, and he soon finds out that the toughest opponent is often…yourself. Tsu Hilarity


Mirror Mirror On The Wall…

Tsuzuki sat leaning back on a wooden chair with his feet propped up against a desk. Sighing he picked up a sharpened pencil and flung it point first at a wall in the room and he smiled slightly when it perfectly pegged the middle of his paperwork that he had stapled up there for target practice. He was about to throw another one when the door to the room he was in cracked open a bit. Startled Tsuzuki fell out of his chair and accidentally lost his grip on the pencil causing it to fly across the room and towards the door.

Not hearing the pencil clatter to the floor, Tsuzuki placed his hands on the desk and he slowly peered over the top to see what the pencil had stuck into. He stared for a moment in disbelief, then he burst out laughing. The pencil had gotten stuck in the front part of Watari's hair making it seem like he had a unicorn horn. Still laughing Tsuzuki stood up and he sucked in a deep breath trying to calm himself though when Watari reached up and found that he couldn't pull the pencil out, Tsuzuki started laughing all over again.

After trying one more time to pull the pencil out, though without avail, Watari looked over at Tsuzuki then at the whole room. "Where's Bon?"

"Oh…" Tsuzuki stopped laughing and he shoved his hands into his coat pockets and he looked down at the floor. "He hasn't been feeling like himself lately…so the Chief is making him sleep." He sighed and he looked up at the floor at Watari and he sniffled. "He needs it and all…but I'm so bored!"

"Perfect!" Watari smiled and he clapped his hands together. "That's just what I want to hear Tsuzuki!"

Blinking Tsuzuki gave the doctor a dumb look. "Wha?"

Watari brought up a hand to run it though his hair though when he felt the pencil he stopped. "I came by here to see if either you or Bon were willing to test something out for me. Bon isn't here though…but you could still do it. If you wanted to that is."

Tsuzuki snapped out of his funk and he rushed over to Watari with wide beady eyes. "Really? I'd be glad to! Anything to save me from this boredom!" He then mumbled. "Besides…Tatsumi might be coming by any moment to see if I got my paperwork done…" Tsuzuki paused and his eyes wandered over to the paperwork on the wall that he was using as a dart board. "And I really don't want to be here when he sees what I've been doing with it."

"No worries…" Watari placed a hand on Tsuzukis back and he led him out of the room. "We'll be long gone by the time he gets here." He then proceeded to lead Tsuzuki down a hallway; the pencil in his hair bobbing with each step until he found the room that he wanted and he stopped in front of the closed door. "Here we are!"

Nodding his head Tsuzuki reached for the doorknob but he stopped and he glanced over at Watari. "Wait a minute…this isn't one of those sex changing potions is it?" He then glanced down the hallway. "I don't even remember seeing this door here before! What's going on?"

Smiling Watari placed one hand on the door and he ran his hand up and down on the smooth wood. "Oh, there's no need to worry. This isn't going to change you into a woman or a toad…or anything like that. And this room has always been here. It's just on the way to Tatsumis office so you never walk by it."

Tsuzuki nodded his head slowly. "Oh…yeah…that would make sense then…"

"Right." Watari brought his hand off of the door and he turned the knob; sliding the door open just a crack. "Anyway, this is just a mirror that I decided to build. It shouldn't do anything hazardous so calm down. All you need to do is walk into that room…and stay in there for a little bit so I can see what it does."

"Why can't you do it?"

Watari brought his hands up to his sides and he gestured with them. "Ah you know…I'm busy with this and that…" He paused as he turned around to walk away. "Plus I'm on my lunch break."

"Ah, alright!" Tsuzuki walked halfway into the room when he stopped and turned around. "Wait…we have lunch breaks?"

Sighing Watari walked over and pushed Tsuzuki all the way into the room and he slammed the door shut.

Tsuzuki just stood for a moment staring at the closed door then he turned around and looked at the room. The floor was white tile and there was a single chair sitting in a corner with a boom box resting on top of it. Besides that there was nothing. It was just an incredibly dull and boring room. The best and possibly only feature about it was the large clean mirror that covered the entire rear wall, from side to side and the ground all the way up to the ceiling.

Walking towards the mirror Tsuzuki stood a foot away and he looked at his reflection in it. He straightened his tie and then he waved his hand in front of it; watching with little amusement as the mirror did was it was supposed to and followed all of his movements exactly. He then took another step back and he stared long and hard at his reflection. Finally he brought up a hand and he rested it on his chin. "Damn I look good."

His reflection scoffed. "Yeah right! You don't look that good!"

Startled Tsuzuki took a few steps away from the mirror and he stared at his reflection who now had its arms crossed against its chest. He then tried waving its hand in front of the mirror again, only this time his reflection didn't follow his movement. Instead it just continued to stare at him with its arms crossed. Swallowing the lump in his throat Tsuzuki finally spoke. "Who…no…what are you?"

The mirror Tsuzuki rolled his eyes and he sighed in annoyance. "I'm basically a better version of you."

"A better version of me?" Tsuzuki repeated slowly. He thought about it for a moment then he shook his head from side to side. "No no no! That's impossible!"

"Are you really that dumb?" The mirror Tsuzuki questioned, though before he got an answer he continued. "The mirror that I'm in was built by Watari. You should've known that it would have some quality to it. Do you really think that he'd build just an ordinary everyday mirror?"

Tsuzuki brought up a hand and he scratched at his hair. "Umm…well, no he wouldn't. But you're not better then me!"

The mirror Tsuzuki laughed. "Oh come on…I think we've already proved that I'm smarter then you."

Growing Tsuzuki took a threatening step towards the mirror and he pointed a finger at it. "You are not better then me! Understood?"

"Prove it." The mirror Tsuzuki taunted. "Unless you can't that is."

For a moment Tsuzuki just stood staring at his reflection trying think of something…anything that he could do to prove that he was better then his reflection. Glancing around the room he saw nothing…except for the boom box.

Smiling he ran over to it and much to his delight he found that there was a CD sitting and already waiting inside. Then turning around he faced his reflection. "Since you're supposedly me…you should know what I'm about to do."

The mirror Tsuzuki's eyes wandered over to where the real one was standing with one of his fingers hovering over the play button. His lips twisted into a smile. "Bring it."

Tsuzuki pushed the play button and he stepped into the middle of the room waited for the music to start.

Both Tsuzuki and his mirror reflection stood with their hands to their sides and their heads bowed as they continued to wait for the music to start. Finally it began to play and a deep male voice sung out. _'I'm too sexy for my love. Too sexy for my love.'_ Both of them then looked up and they twirled around on their toes before walking towards each other; both stopping when they reached the mirrors edge. They then both loosened their ties as they glared at each other. _'Love's going to leave me…'_ Both of them then flung off their ties and they took off their coats and they backed up; twirling their coats around with one arm.

When the song switched over to the next part they both took off their shirts and flung them away. _'I'm too sexy for my shirt…too sexy for my shirt. So sexy it hurts!'_ Both the real Tsuzuki and the mirror one turned their head to each side once and they ran a hand down their naked chests. _'And I'm too sexy for Milan. Too sexy for Milan. New York and Japan!"_

The CD then skipped to another song and the mirror Tsuzuki backed off and the real Tsuzuki stepped forward and took the floor. Tsuzuki ran forward and he slid on his knees as he brought his hands to his chest then flung them up in the air. _'Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth? Ooh, heaven is a place on earth!'_

He then stood up and did a jump prance/skip to the side of the room and he twirled around on his toes like a ballerina while the female voice of the new song continued to sing. '_They say in heaven love comes first!'_ Tsuzuki brought a hand to his heart and held it there for a moment before he moon walked backwards. _'We'll make heaven a place on earth.'_ Tsuzuki then jumped up in the air and he landed on the ground in the splits. _'Ooh heaven is a place on earth!'_

Tsuzuki then held his splits as the CD once again skipped into a different song. This time it was the mirror Tsuzukis turn to dance.

The mirror Tsuzuki brought his hands up to his hair and he moved his head around in a slow circle before he flung his hands up into the air. A young female voice then sung out on the song. _'Let the rain fall down, and wake my dreams.'_ The mirror Tsuzuki then jumped a few times in place before he did a back flip.

Once he handed he then ran his hands down his naked chest again. _'Let it wash away my sanity, cause I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream!'_ He then stood up on the tip of his toes and he did a flying prance towards the mirror. _'Let the rain fall down, I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean.'_ He then ended with his legs slightly spread and an arm covering his eyes.

The CD once again skipped to the next song and the real Tsuzuki easily pulled himself up from his splits and he began walk sexily toward the mirror as the new male voice sung out. _'You can stay there. And I'm sure you will find.'_ Tsuzuki clapped his hands together and he did a front flip. _'Many ways to have a good time!'_

Tsuzuki then flung his arms up into the air and he did the letters with his arms as each one was sung out. _'It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A!'_ He then slid his feet so he was walking back a bit and he did some fancy feet maneuvers before he did the arm signs again. _'It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A!'_ He then placed one hand on a hip and he licked his other finger and he touched his butt with it. He gave his mirror self a fake surprised look and then he stopped moving as the CD once again switched to the next song.

The mirror Tsuzuki bobbed his head with the sharp guitar beats and he stepped forward three times before he stepped back twice. He then clapped his hands together twice before spinning around in a tight circle. He then dropped down into the splits and quickly bounced up from them.

A male voice then sung out. '_Out of the doorway the bullets rip. To the sound of the beat. Yeah!'_ The mirror Tsuzuki then walked slowly forward. '_Another one bites the dust._' He then stood in place and he swiveled his hips around in a circle. _'Another one bites the dust.'_ He then placed a hand on the top of his pants and he humped the air a few times. _'And another one gone, and another one gone, another one bites the dust!'_ He then sat down on the floor and rolled backwards until he was on his back. He then laid on his side and winked at the real Tsuzuki.

Once again the CD skipped over to the next song and the real Tsuzuki walked forward with the quicker beat and he snapped his fingers at his sides with each step. When he was as close as he wanted to be he stopped waking and he hopped a few times in place as he waved a finger across the air. The female voices of the song then sung out. _'S.O.S please someone help me.'_ He then placed a both hands over his heart he gently rocked his hips from side to side. _'It's not healthy…for me to feel this way.'_

He then pulled his feet together and he did three back hand springs in a row before flinging himself high up into the air and doing several turns. When he landed he jumped up and stomped his feet when he touched the ground again. '_Y.O.U. are making this hard.'_ He brought up his hands and he covered his eyes with them and he shook his head from side to side. _'I can't take it, see it don't feel right._' Tsuzuki then spun around in a tight circle before he jumped up in the air and when he landed he immediately dropped down so he was laying on his stomach. _'S.O.S please someone help me._' He then kicked his feet up towards him before bringing them back down to the ground. _'It's not healthy…for me to feel this way.'_

Tsuzuki then rolled over so he was on his back and he with one movement he flipped himself back up onto his feet. _'Y.O.U are making his hard.'_ He then stood still and he shook his ass so fast that it jiggled like an exotic dancer. _'You got me tossin and turning and can't sleep at night.'_ He then stopped dancing and he stood with his arms across his chest as the CD skipped to its next song.

The mirror Tsuzuki stood up and he walked forward with exaggerated steps; swinging his hips way out to the side with each one. He then jumped slightly in the air and when he landed he thrust his arms out to the side and he quickly turned his head to both sides. A female voice then began to sing and the mirror Tsuzuki placed a finger naughtily up to his lips. _'I think I did it again.'_ He paused as he ran one hand down his chest and he brought his other one up to ruffle his hair. _'I made you believe…we're more then just friends, oh baby.'_

He then bent down and flipped what little hair he had when he stood back up and he rolled his hands around the other one before he quickly snapped his hands back to his side again. _'It might seem like a crush, but it doesn't mean that I'm serious.'_ The mirror Tsuzuki then walked forward a bit more as he brought his arms way up over his head for a moment before he brought them down and placed them on his cheeks. _'Cause to lose all my senses. That is just so typically me! Oh baby, baby.'_

Then wrapping his arms around himself he spun around in a quick circle before be then side stepped forward. _'Oops! I did it again!'_ He then placed both of his hands over his heart before bringing them out in a pumping motion. _'I played with your heart._' Then placing one hand on his head the mirror Tsuzuki used the other one to do a wave motion in front of him. _'Got lost in the game, oh baby baby!'_ He then placed one hand over his mouth and he blew the real one a kiss before he stopped moving.

The CD then skipped to the final song and both the real and the mirror Tsuzuki stood up prepared to do a final face off.

There was a short moment of silence then a deep male voice sung out. _'You can't touch this.'_ Both of the Tsuzukis then did some quick and fancy steps before they spun around again. _'You can't touch this.'_ Both of them then jumped up in the air; throwing their hands up above their heads in the process. When their feet touched the ground both of them slid backwards so that one of their hands touched the ground then they jumped back up again and they spun around in a circle.

'_My-my-my-my music hits me so hard. Makes me say oh my lord!_' Both Tsuzuki's then placed their hands into a prayer position. _'Thank you for blessing me with a mind to rhyme and two hyped feet.'_ The real Tsuzuki and the mirror one then dropped down and each one did the worm; one of them facing one direction and the other one facing the other way. _'It feels good, when you know you're sown. A superdope homeboy from the Oaktown.'_ Both of them stopped doing the worm and they swirled around before they began to twirl up and soon both of them were spinning around on their head break-dance style.

After about ten spins both of them flipped out of the spin and stood upright. They then jumped up in the air and when they landed they bent their knees; couching down. They both then proceeded to quickly side step MC Hammer style. _'And I'm known as such, and this is a beat-uh! You can't touch this!'_

Bringing up one leg both Tsuzuki's wiggled their asses as they hopped up and down on one foot and spinning around in a circle. When their circle was complete both of them placed one hand on a cheek and they swooshed their head from side to side; their asses still shaking. _'I told you homeboy, you can't touch this.'_ They then jumped a few times; their arms shooting up with each jump and when they landed the third time they quickly pulled their feet together and they spun around a few times. '_Yeah, that's how we livin and you know, you can't touch this.'_

They then both placed one hand on their bare back; the other one resting on their stomach and they humped the air before they both froze completely. _'Look in my eyes, maaan!'_ The real and the mirror Tsuzuki then crossed their feet and they spun around again before they walked forward with one hand resting on their pants and the other one swinging at their side. _'You can't touch this. Yo, let me bust the funky lyrics.'_ Both of them then stood; leaning slightly to one side and both of their hands rested behind their heads. _'You can't touch this.'_

The CD skipped the rest of the song and everything became quiet in the room once more. Both of the Tsuzuki's stood still for a moment; their breathing hard, and tiny spots of sweat shining on their bare chests. Finally the real Tsuzuki spoke. "Damn….you're not too bad."

The mirror Tsuzuki brought up a hand to whip at his forehead and he laughed at Tsuzuki. "Yeah you too. Though I'm still better then you."

Tsuzuki's mouth gaped open. "What? I'm a way better dancer then you!"

The mirror Tsuzuki scoffed and he held a hand out in front of him. "Ha you wish!"

Growling the real Tsuzuki began to open his mouth to yell at his reflection when a sudden thought hit him. "You know what…this is stupid." He then walked over to the corner where the boom box was resting and he picked it up off of the chair and he gently rested it on the floor. He then picked up the wooden chair by its backrest and he held it with both hands.

The mirror Tsuzuki's eyes widened and he waved his hands in front of him. "Whoa whoa whoa! No! Put the chair down!"

Ignoring the mirrors pleas Tsuzuki continued to walk towards the mirror and with one swing he hit the mirror with the chair and sent cracks spider webbing throughout the whole thing. Then laughing he put the chair down. "Who's better now?"

The mirror Tsuzuki's image flashed a bit and he glared at his real self. "You just wait!" His image flickered again and he spoke again, this time in a way deeper voice for the mirror was loosing its power. "I'll be back!" The entire wall that the mirror covered then went completely black and a small cloud of smoke puffed out of it.

Smiling Tsuzuki patted his hands together and he walked over to the door; picking up his discarded shirt on the way. Opening it he took a step out then he turned around and gave the mirror one last look. Then laughing he walked out of the room; closing the door behind him, and he disappeared down the hallway.

Mirror Mirror On the Wall…The End?


End file.
